


For a While

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weekly Idol inspired, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: “This is your fault. You leaned on me too close when we took that picture,” he pouted. Sewoon’s hair felt so soft it reminded him of a blanket. “Now I want more.”





	For a While

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [For a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636819) by [beTum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum)



They were alone in Weekly Idol small changing room, courtesy of their friends who knew his feelings for Sewoon since Produce 101 days. Donghyun, Samuel and JBJ were having fun taking selfies in the main room, trying to be oblivious that there were two boys less. Though it wasn’t a secret, really. Every living being on this earth could see the way Youngmin looked at Sewoon and made the connection. Youngmin would bow and worship the ground they walked on gratefully if he didn’t have a hazelnut head leaning on his chest right now. There was this tiny voice in his head, afraid that the boy could hear his fast and loud heartbeat which against his cool outside image. But Sewoon was warm. Very warm. His temple touched the fabric of Youngmin’s sweater and Youngmin felt like crying (he might shed a tear or two).

He put his arms around the younger and placed his chin on top of his head instead. They would only have 5 minutes most, before the managers called them home. Youngmin didn’t know how he could let go.

“This is your fault. You leaned on me too close when we took that picture,” he pouted. Sewoon’s hair felt so soft it reminded him of a blanket. “Now I want more.”

Sewoon laughed. Youngmin could feel it vibrated through his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere, hyung.”

He decided to move one of his hand under Sewoon’s jaw and lifted that hazelnut head up then. It made Sewoon’s soft face looking up at him. The younger’s lips were at the right place and angle to give a kiss, though that had been his intention from the very start. Dark brown eyes stared at him nervously, then his lips, then back to his eyes. Youngmin felt someone squeezed his heart too much. He smiled before he pecked those lips once, twice, three times, many times before he full on kissed the younger breathlessly.

The tight grip of calloused fingers on his sweater was like a prayer. He pleaded for time to stop moving, for clock to stop ticking, for them to have this just for a while.

 

To have each other just for a while. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a longer version because there were too many of pacaponyo, youngdongpo and Sewoon/others moments in that weekly idol episode. But something came up so I have to write it another time. Ugh, life.


End file.
